


In Any Reality

by thehaakun



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F!Azurrin, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaakun/pseuds/thehaakun
Summary: "And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you."---[F!Azurrin] They finally reunite in a world away from home. (aka why was azura DLC lol!! let Corrin be with her girlfriend during the story)





	1. Warriors Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry thinking about how Corrin would feel to be separated FROM HER SOULMATE IN WARRIORS THE ENTIRE TIME so i wrote this to make myself happy lmao  
> I'M GLAD AZURA CAME INTO THE GAME FINALLY AS DLC BUT UNLIKE OBORO AND NILES SHE WASN'T EVEN IN THE MAIN STORY AT ALL I'M SO!!!  
> SORRY FOR PRONOUN HELL LOL i'm trying my best while also trying to inflect my creative inspiration lmao  
> thanks for reading!!

She’s disoriented, at first. Joy, at her older brothers working together, her two families reconciling to offer peace and cooperation. Confusion when she realizes she’s not in Nohr _or_ Hoshido anymore, but the two blonde siblings, Rowan and Lianna, introduce themselves and explain their goal for justice and victory over the Chaos Dragon. Determination, then, strengthens her will -- she and her families would fight for the kingdom of Aytolis and its right to the light, as it is the only right thing to do.

It’s a tumult of emotions that floods over her in a short amount of time, but once she gets her bearings with help of her siblings -- Takumi, a little standoffish, of course, but nonetheless begrudgingly accepts their new alliance -- she feels a little more at home.

Maybe, ‘at home’ isn’t the way to put it. Becoming all too familiar with war, she feels no comfort in knowing that Yato would only see more blood in the coming days, her blade cutting through hordes of demons and possessed soldiers sent only with the purpose of being cannon fodder for their dark mage leaders.

Not that their ragtag army didn’t have their brief moments of respite, of course. Chrom is surprised to see her again, as is Lissa and Frederick, but she clasps forearms with them all the same, sharing a smile and a grin with patriots she’d met so long ago. The girl with blue hair who always seemed to appear and disappear at a moment’s notice at the castle in the Deeprealms hovered near Chrom’s side, and she comes to learn that her name is Lucina, daughter of Chrom from a future torn asunder.

Her heart aches for Lucina. The suffering in that girl’s eyes, one marked by a brand that reminds Lucina forever of her own destiny, is a sight that she’s seen one too many times. Offering all the strength she can give and praying for her world to be saved too, Lucina thanks her, a spark of hope in her voice.

Leo is thrown off guard when his retainer somehow also appears, albeit Odin -- or Owain, as he calls himself in front of his mother Lissa -- remains the same as ever, dramatic and possessing that same excessive flair as always. His performances cheer the army up, keeps them going on the long days of battle.

Niles, and Oboro appear, too. Familiar faces bring a comfort to her Hoshido and Nohr families, and it somehow brings them all together. She prays this alliance will last, if and when they return to their homeland.

But one person is missing.

It had only been a day after she’d met Rowan and Lianna, when she’d met the rest of the Aytolis siblings’ allies.

“Has...has a girl with blue hair, and a white dress, and a golden lance, has she appeared here at all? Have you heard any reports?”

They apologize, pointing to Caeda and Lucina as the only women they’ve seen with blue hair; she shakes her head, trying not to show the twins how her heart aches, how it breaks a little more each day she moves forward without a songstress by her side.

Every night she wakes up, a cold sweat down the back of her neck, blankets askew the bed and the ground, and she buries her face in her pillow, trying to stifle the sobs that shake her chest.

Each day, the sun rises, and she gets up with it, throwing on her armor and her mask and fighting for justice and peace. Each day, the sun sets, and she fakes a smile as she bids goodnight and ducks back into her tent, anxiety and frustration gnawing at the pit of her stomach.

And the strength that had kept her standing for the day falls away, and she clutches the luminous, sky blue dragonstone to her chest, praying with every fiber of her being that her other half is still alive, somewhere, out there, and that they would meet again.

Maybe the Dawn and Dusk Dragons hear her wish, because she wakes up one day to Ryoma and Xander frantically shouting her name outside her tent, a cacophony of her siblings’ voices mixed into the fray of sound.

She hurls herself out of her cot and throws on her armor as fast possible, haphazardly buckling things and slinging together straps as she whips open the flap to her tent.

“Thank Gods, you’re awake,” Xander says, relief coating every word.

“There’s been a report, they say they’ve found a girl with a golden lance,” Ryoma continues, and Elise tugs Sakura around the large berth of their older brothers, with Elise excitedly repeating “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” as she grabs a hold of her sister’s hand, the other tightly clinging onto Sakura’s.

She doesn’t need to be told twice; Hinoka and Camilla are there already, grinning, their pegasus and wyvern mounted up and ready to go for a speedy excursion. Grabbing Yato and slinging the blade into the sheath at her waist, she grabs onto Hinoka’s hand and climbs onto the saddle behind her Hoshidan sister. Next to them, Xander helps up Ryoma onto his horse, with Elise almost bodily throwing Sakura onto her horse before the two speed gallop away, Elise’s laughter ringing through the camp. Takumi and Leo share a brief stare, before Takumi takes Leo’s offered hand and he joins Leo on his horse.

Camilla points the way; as her and Hinoka take to the air, she calls over the wind blowing past, “They found her by the lake to the east. She’s unharmed!”

Below them, their siblings’ horses tear through the camp, and bystanders jump aside as their party speeds out into the forest.

\---

She doesn’t even wait for Hinoka’s pegasus to touch the ground; she jumps off the saddle, still ten feet in the air, and rolls before sprinting past a pair of startled scouts. Her bare feet barely touch the dirt as she hurls through the trees, everything a green blur around her as she focuses on the lake ahead.

Behind her, she doesn’t know that her siblings had attempted to make a harried chase after her, but Camilla had thrown an arm out, that knowing smile on her face as she wags a single finger at her siblings and Hoshidan counterparts. “Let them have their time,” she says, and of course, Camilla’s word is law. “Let them be.”

\---

She skids to a halt where the trees stop by the edge of the water, and just a few yards away is a small wooden dock; at the end of it, she sees her, and the girl at the end of the dock turns.

Their eyes meet, bright gold to deep burgundy.

She holds her breath, takes only one small step forward, disbelieving that what she sees is real, but the girl across the way doesn’t disappear, isn’t an illusion.

They stare at each other, for just one second more. And then they’re running at each other.

When they collide, she’s already sobbing, tears running down her face as she wraps her arms as tightly as she can around the other girl, burying her face in the crook of the girl’s neck as her entire body shakes with joy and relief. She feels gentle hands run through her hair, feels the solid warmth of her other half press tightly against her, feels a pair of lips brush the tip of her pointed ear, and she hears a word she’s ached to hear for so long, from a voice that sings peace and love.

“ _Corrin._ ”


	2. Warriors Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally I was gonna try the same style as the last chapter and save Azura's name for the end of it but then I got sick of pronoun hell and didn't want to suffer any longer so instead have this lol

She runs a finger down her lover’s bare back, tracing old and new scars, and frowns. Yet again, war follows them, an ever present hound nipping at their heels, no matter how far they go. The only comfort she has is knowing that they’re together again, side by side, facing the future and their fates together.

She leans her head forward to press a kiss to one fading scar, right in between her lover’s shoulders, and sees her shiver.

“Good morning,” she murmurs, as she reaches a hand up to brush away locks of silver-gray hair; she pushes herself up on her elbow, leaving a trail of kisses from her lover’s shoulder to her neck.

Her lover hums, turning and lying on her back, one hand reaching up to cup her cheek; she closes her eyes, those warm, calloused hands a comforting presence, and she turns her head to press a kiss in the center of her lover’s palm. The bed shifts slightly underneath her, and the hand on her cheek drifts slightly downward, and she feels a finger tilt her head up; it’s her turn to shiver when she feels those lips on her own.

This kiss isn’t like the ones from last night, not hungry or hurried or frantic, fearful of losing each other again; it’s sweet, loving, and tender. The hand on her chin is gentle, a far cry from last night when her lover’s hands roughly clawed at her dress in a desperate bid to tear it off in their rush to the bed.

She likes that about her lover. How she can be soft, kind, thoughtful. How she can also be a storm, fierce, strong, forceful.

When they part, slowly, she hears four words that she never tires of hearing.

“I love you, Azura.”

She likes it too, when Corrin’s voice is low and husky, only ever in the morning when she wakes up. It’s something only she hears, no one else. Something special, between the two of them.

“I know you do,” she whispers, and then she uses one hand to push Corrin onto her back as she straddles Corrin’s waist, before leaning in close and whispering in Corrin’s ear, “Now show me just how much you do love me.”

Corrin doesn’t hesitate, and Azura sees that hunger in those deep red eyes before a pair of lips eagerly meet hers.

\---

When they’re done, lying on their sides and facing each other, breathless but invigorated with a kind of energy that comes from being loved in return, Azura leans her head forward, their foreheads touching and their warm breaths intermingling in the cool morning air.

“I missed you,” Corrin whispers. “So much.”

“I’m here now,” Azura says, her gaze never leaving Corrin’s. “And I promise, I’ll always be by your side.”

“If only space and time didn’t get in the way,” Corrin says, but there’s a hint of amusement in her voice. “I still can’t believe we were only gone for a day, over there.”

“And I can’t believe you’ve been fighting the Aytolian war for months,” Azura says, and she shudders, recalling the panic and confusion in the combined Hoshidan and Nohrian armies when both sides realized their leaders has disappeared, with herself caught in the middle. Just a few hours of their absence had been enough to throw things into disarray, before Kagero and Kaze, with the help of Jakob and Silas, pulled the armies together. Then they’d looked to her, Kagero pulling her aside and asking her for counsel, telling her that somehow Niles and Oboro and Odin, too, had disappeared.

Overwhelmed with terror that the curse from _that place_ had taken them, the same way it had taken her mother, but doing her best to remain composed, she’d suggested traveling to the Rainbow Sage. Kagero nodded, then sent Silas and Azura on horseback to the Sage and to bring news as fast as possible.

When the Sage told them the truth, that his brother, the Chaos Dragon had warped reality and time, he summoned what strength he still had -- and said he could send only one over to Velezark’s reality. Silas, turning to her and giving a stately nod, gestured to her to go.

“Corrin -- both royal families -- need you and your abilities,” he said. “You’ll help them more than I can.”

He bowed, giving Azura one last farewell before he got on his horse and galloped away, bearing the truth of another reality and that the Hoshidan and Nohrian armies would need to pause their war against _that_ kingdom for the time being.

She remembers looking at the old Sage then, and he had nodded, raising one hand.

“I hope the others are doing alright,” Azura says quietly, and she prays that Silas and the others can keep the armies from falling apart. “Time may move differently there from here, but we should still try and get back as soon as possible. The fate of worlds can be decided in minutes.”

“I’m sorry there wasn’t a way to contact you guys,” Corrin says, and she pulls in a little on herself, biting her lip. “Velezark’s magic is more powerful in his realm than it is outside of it. Or, at least, that’s what Leo says.”

Pressing herself closer to Corrin, and feeling Corrin’s arms wrap tightly around her, Azura says, “I’m just relieved that it wasn’t _that_ magic that took you away.” Tears well up in her eyes, and her voice cracks a little as she continues, “I was so _afraid_. I thought you were gone forever.”

Corrin kisses her, hard, and as she breaks away she says fiercely, “I’m here. What matters is that we’re together again.”

Azura tangles her hand in Corrin’s hair, a simple thing she’d taken for granted before, but now relief is what brings tears to her eyes, in knowing that Corrin’s _real_ and she’s _here_ , with her, and that they really are together again. The strong arms that hold her so close tighten a little more around her, and she presses her other hand in the center of Corrin’s chest, in between her breasts, and there, a heart beats.

They’ve been through so much together. War, victory, loss. Fought enemies, gained allies. And now they’ve traveled across universes, across realities, across time.

And somehow, through it all, they’re alive. And they’re together. Somehow, someway, they’d found each other, through everything.

As surely as the the heart underneath her hand beats, Azura knows that now, no matter what fate or destiny has in store for them, that they would meet their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i REALYL wanted to end this with azura going like 'and nothing will keep us at bay!!' b/c all their fucking ridiculous water pun lines in Warriors is SO RIDICULOUS EVERY LINE THEY HAVE IS A WATER PUN I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE THAT CHEESY I HATE THEM
> 
> but anyway eventually I wanna do a Heroes write-up i might add to this fic so thanks for reading!!!


End file.
